Endrin Stonehammer
} |name = Endrin Stonehammer |image = Endrin stonehammer.jpg |gender = Male |family = |race = Dwarf |title = King of the Dwarven Empire Paragon |caste = Noble (royalty) |appearances = Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne (mentioned) }} Endrin Stonehammer was a Paragon and King of the Dwarven Empire. Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Player's Guide, set 2, p. 9 He is also known as the First Paragon.Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne, p. 355 Background Endrin Stonehammer rose to prominence when his friend and ally Orseck Garal died and he succeeded him as the new ruler of the empire. At that time the dwarven empire spanned the length and breadth of Thedas, encompassed by innumerable thaigs.Codex entry: Orzammar History: Chapter One After securing the Tevinter and Neromenian thrones, Archon Darinius ventured into the dwarven realm to negotiate a treaty with the dwarves. When he was met by dwarven guards he offered himself as a hostage and asked to be taken to their king. However Darinius was sent instead to Kal-Sharok's Provings instead in order to prove that the Ancestors and the Stone would favor the meeting with King Stonehammer. After fighting many champions of the Warrior and Noble castes the Archon fought against a lone dwarf in magnificent armor wielding a war hammer forged from pure lyrium. The dwarf was far more cunning than his previous opponents and the lyrium hammer shattered Darinius' spells like spun glass. After the two were fighting for hours in the sand the dwarf suddenly called a halt to the combat declaring that Darinius possessed Valos Atredum and revealing his identity; Darinius fought King Stonehammer himself. The two men forged a trade alliance in -1205 Ancient (-5 TE). As a symbol of their friendship and pact Endrin Stonehammer gave the Archon a pair of rings, Dawn and DuskCodex entry: Archons of the Imperium and attended the first match of the Grand Proving Arena in Minrathous.Codex entry: Stonehammer's Gift At -1170 Ancient (25 TE) , because of Kal-Sharok's close proximity to Tevinter Imperium, Endrin Stonehammer moved the capital of the empire to Orzammar as a result of the internal turmoil caused in the Imperium following Darinius' death and also to boost commerce with the surface. While Stonehammer is credited with moving the capital, some argue that the matter was originally put forth the Assembly by his predecessor and Stonehammer merely enforced the decree. During his reign, Stonehammer expanded Orzammar which was the new capital of the empire, building the legendary Stonehammer Hall, and reorganizing the Orzammar Proving to allow for more massive tournaments. Paragons began to be named from winners of Orzammar's Grand Provings around -1170 Ancient. At -1131 Ancient (64 TE) Endrin Stonehammer was named Paragon on his deathbed. In his first and only act as Paragon was to name his late friend Orseck Garal as Paragon as well. Legacy Endrin Stonehammer ruled the empire for at least 70 years. He and his predecessor are credited with creating the special bond between the dwarven people and the Imperium which has endured for more than two millennia. Based primarily on the mutually profitable lyrium trade, dwarves hold a unique position in Tevinter due to the covenant Stonehammer created with Darinius, existing as foreign dignitaries rather than citizens but with a voice in government through the dwarven Ambassadoria. Dwarven embassies exist in many cities in the Imperium with the greatest of them located in Minrathous, housed in what was once the guest house of Stonehammer himself, and considered to be one of the wonders of the world. Stonehammer is considered to be the most famous Paragon.Dragon Age (tabletop RPG), Player's Guide, set 2, p. 10 See also References Category:Characters Category:Historical characters Category:Dwarves Category:Noble caste Category:Royalty Category:Paragons